Handsy
by SparkleNinja
Summary: The team are on their way back from a Weevil Alert, and Owen is complaining, as usual. Janto :D


**Prompt: Hands**

**Hello guys :D Just a little one-shot with a sprinkle of Janto to keep us all happy.**

**Enjoy!**

The team were on their way back from a Weevil alert, all crammed inside the SUV. The Weevils had led them on a wild Weevil chase all around Cardiff, leaving them tired, dirty and, in Owen's case, very grumpy.

"I don't care what you say. This thing isn't big enough for all of us!" Owen huffed from where he was wedged between Ianto and Tosh.

"Ah stop complaining!" Jack beamed at them through the mirror from the driver's seat, "There's loads of room back there! And anyway, I'd love to be sat between such gorgeous people," he winked in the other two's directions.

"Just because you have absolutely no personal space doesn't mean we don't," grumbled the Londoner, "Bloody Harkness."

"Shut up Owen, no-one's listening anymore" laughed Gwen from the front seat.

"Yeah, well it's alright for you. You're not packed in like sardines over there are you? It's favouritism!"

"No it isn't Owen. It's because I got here quicker than you," Gwen said, sticking her tongue out.

"Exactly," Tosh said, nodding knowingly, "After all, if it was favouritism Ianto would be sat up there."

"Good point!" Ianto leaned forward in his seat pouting, "Jack, I want to sit in the front! A little more favouritism would be appreciated."

Jack laughed, "Ianto Jones, you want to sit in the front? That's fine by me. It's you that refused to sit with me after what happened last time..."

Ianto sat back sharply, a blush rising on his cheeks, "Oh yeah. Never mind. That's fine. Gwen you sit there all you like. Turns out I don't really want to sit there again."

Owen stared suspiciously at the sudden change of heart, "What happened last time Teaboy?"

"Well... Jack can be very... handsy... even when he's driving. And he nearly ran over an elderly lady because of it." The Welshman gave the Immortal a scolding look.

Jack didn't even have the decency to look abashed. He just looked slightly forlorn.

"I couldn't help it!" He moaned, "You were in your red shirt! And you were all sweaty because of the giant rat thing we'd been fighting and –"

"Woah!" yelled Owen, "No! No more! I don't want to hear about sweaty Teaboy and how it turned you on Harkness! Not another bloody word!"

The SUV fell silent. Gwen and Tosh hid their giggles behind their hands, and Jack was grinning hugely watching the road. Owen had awkwardly folded his arms over his chest (which was a challenge in the restricted space, as he narrowly avoided taking out anyone's eye). Ianto was avoiding making eye contact with any of the team and was staring out of the window for something else to talk about.

"What about that time with the walking dolphin-creature?" Gwen asked innocently.

Tosh and Gwen spluttered, losing complete control over their laughter.

"Ah, that was a good day," Jack smiled into the distance reminiscing.

"No Jack that was not a good day." Ianto scowled at the back of the driver's head.

"Oh yes it was," Jack said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! No it wasn't! The alien ate my pants! And it nearly destroyed the SUV! That was _not_ a good day!" Ianto reiterated, hiding his face in his hands.

Owen was looking rather green in his seat, "Oh God, you were in such a foul mood when you got back Teaboy. You made us decaf for the next three days."

"Yes well that's because _somebody_ couldn't keep his hands to himself!" Ianto raised his head from his hands to throw a glare at the Captain.

Jack, once again, showed no remorse.

"I regret nothing," he said, his bright eyes meeting the angry glare of his Welshman in the mirror, "as if I was going to waste an opportunity like that," he scoffed.

Ianto and Owen huffed, in annoyance and disgust. The SUV once again fell silent.

"So Owen, you want to sit in the front next time?" asked Jack with a mischievous grin on his face.

The SUV erupted in laughter.

"No effing way!"

**Like it? **

**Reviews are love XD**

**Sparkles x**


End file.
